Singing in the Night
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: Vector tries to embarrass Charmy, but it ends up backfiring.


It was a quiet night at the Chaotix Detective Agency with no sound being made in the night by the three detectives. Espio was in his room, sleeping away from a long exhausting case that went on during the day. Vector, Charmy and he went on a long search for a murder that escapes prison last night.

Eventually, they were able to find the murderer at a park that was buying some hi-tech software for some reason, but weren't giving the details because; they were told it was classified. The murderer was caught by the three detectives and arrest by the GUN law enforcement. It took the entire day to find the criminal but it was worth it, except, when they got back to the office to open the front door. A huge gush of water came out, sending the three of them into the street.

How that happen? Charmy was the one responsible for that because he didn't want his sponge collection to go dry.

Espio didn't mind that…but wasn't happy that he had too help out Vector by drying up the entire house including flushing out the basement. After that, he chuckled as he listen to Vector lecture at Charmy for leaving the water running before the crocodile got stung in the eye by the bee before the kid ran upstairs saying 'I hate you vector'.

A long exhausting day turn out to be funny in the ending with two detectives not getting along.

* * *

><p>Vector was sound asleep with four fans blowing cool air on him while dreaming about the women of his life that he had a crush on. He knew the other detectives knew about his crush but wouldn't admit it. If he had to then stuff would be thrown at Charmy and Espio would get locked in a closet for the entire day.<p>

It was peaceful night to sleep until the sound of pots and pans clamping together were heard from the kitchen followed by a door opening and a knocking sound was heard on his door.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

Vector got up from the bed, walked over to the door and opened it to see Espio.

"Espio, are you making that loud racket?" he asked the chameleon who simply shook his head.

"No, it must be charmy again?"

"Well, go get him"

"I'm not going down their…remember what happen last time when he had my Japanese sword"

Vector just smiled "oh yeah…you got sent to the hospital after he accidentally thought you were a burglar…shoving the sword into your left shoulder"

"Don't remind or else something sharp will enter your throat" Espio threaten a little.

"Nice try…but that doesn't scare me"

Before Espio could add anything to that, he got distracted by a singing voice that sounded like charmy. The two detectives tipped over to the stairs as they saw a light on from the kitchen.

"_Just maybe ready never still we do"_

"Is he singing?"

"Looks like he is Vector?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…videotape it from the stairs"

He looked back to see Vector was gone until he came out of his room with a video camera.

"Uh, Vector, are you sure, you want to do this?"

"Yes…consider this payback for charmy leaving the water running while we were gone"

"_Sun drowns"_

Espio shook his head as Vector placed the camera in a plant while hearing charmy singing voice.

"Alright, let's go to bed" Vector smirked.

He couldn't wait to see the results in the morning and he was going to show all his friends this. It might embarrass charmy a bit, but the bee had too learned his place.

Espio walked into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Vector went to his own bedroom and slams the door.

A few minutes later, Espio was leaning against the door listening to charmy run up the stairs mumbling to him self before slamming the door.

"_Vector is going to try embarrassed the kid…although it was surprising to hear charmy have a singing voice, vector is going way over board…I can't let this happen?"  
><em>

Espio opened the door and went out into the hallway for a minute before heading back to his room and slamming the door.

Charmy opened the door to see what was going before slamming his own bedroom door.

Vector opened his door "Charmy and Espio, slam your doors one more time and you'll both regret it" he finally slammed his own door before Charmy and Espio open theirs until they slammed it one final time.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Vector and Charmy were sitting on the couch while Espio was in his usual corner meditating.

"So, what are you going to show me on this video Vector" Charmy asked excitedly.

"Watch and learn Charmy…and you'll be amazed at what you see" Vector grinned as he turned on the TV while getting ready to laugh at charmy at what he did last night.

The TV turned on and it showed something.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vector is too complicating to talk too…using a video camera that he got for me…at least Espio was kind enough to show me how to use it and there he is…mediating as usual"<em>

"_Charmy why are you videotaping me"_

"_Just want to record these moments we have together"_

"_Well, I'm busy…go see what Vector is doing"_

"_Fine"_

_It shows charmy running down the stairs and towards vectors office._

"_Hey Vectorugh"_

_Charmy falls to the ground as the video show Vectors kissing his crush on the desk._

"_What's vanilla doing here…doesn't matter, I need to show Espio this" he was grinning as he ran back upstairs to where Espio was._

* * *

><p>Charmy was laughing his head off as he remembered that hilarious day.<p>

"Oh Vector, is this what you wanted to show me" Charmy laugh as he fell to the floor kicking his feet in the air.

Vector was really embarrassed as he ran up the stairs.

Espio just smiled as he heard a door slam _"that's what you get Vector…for trying to embarrass charmy" _he chuckled a bit while listening to charmy laugh.

At least Vector won't have too embarrassed charmy for a long time.


End file.
